


Allure of Immortality

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bad Dumbledore, Big Bad Willow, Buffy is a Bitch, Dark Harry, F/M, Het and Slash, Intrigue, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter: the Boy Who Lived. He was worshiped all his life for defeating the Dark Lord when he was just a babe. That one rebounded Killing Curse changed the future of an entire world.<br/>But what might have happened if Lord Voldemort had done one very simple thing: dodged?<br/>Add in Sunnydale, the Big Bad, and Angelus, and we'll be luck if the world doesn't self-destruct in fear.</p><p>(July NaNoWriMo - you've been warned!)</p><p>Temporarily abandoned... I may come back to it, but I have a notoriously short attention span... sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the summary, this is for NaNoWriMo. In other words, this will not have been beta'd, will not have been edited, and will not have been given a second read-through. I make no guarantees for plot, logic, or grammar until at least August, so it may skip around, and you may spot inconsistencies – I’ll be going through to catch those after July, at the soonest. If you catch any errors and wouldn’t mind letting me know, I’d appreciate it, but I’m not going to force you to work after trucking through all my craziness :)

The quiet streets of Godric's Hollow stood silent and barren as a dark wind swept down them. The town had long since gone to sleep, and the Halloween night stood deserted and still. To the naked eye, it appeared as though the wind were headed towards an empty lot, one that had stood abandoned for the past week, ever since the disappearance of the Potter Cottage. A loud 'pop' sounded suddenly, and its echo rebounded around the houses, all with darkened windows. A shadowy, cloaked figure stood at the door, brandishing a long stick in its pale hand. A flash of light, and he stepped forward, through the newly unlocked door, and disappeared.

A horrified gasp met his entrance. "Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off-" A spectacled man with messy brown hair stood facing him, a look of determined terror marring his otherwise handsome face.

"I have nothing against you, Potter." A sibilant hiss came from the hooded figure. "Your blood is pure; you have no business in this fight."

"You bastard, Voldemort!" James snarled. "I won't let you- stupefy!"

A casual hand dashed away the curse, and the Dark Lord sighed. "I do so hate to spill unnecessary blood," he remarked regretfully. But the statement was no sooner finished than a jet of green light emerged from his wand and struck down the other man.

Upstairs, Lily Potter clutched her young son desperately, looking around for a reason she had been unable to apparate to safety. "Harry," she whispered. "I love you, baby. I love you so much." Turning, she placed her son into his crib and reached for her wand. She faced the doorway, determined to protect her son.

The cloaked wizard swept in and instantly disarmed her.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she pleaded. 

"Stand aside you silly girl," came the cold response. "Stand aside now, and I will allow you to live, tainted as you are. You are a strong witch - there is no need to lose two good wizards tonight. I only want your son. There is no reason for you to die."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead. He's just a baby. He can do nothing to you now!"

Voldemort considered this for a moment, his silence making the room's temperature drop several degrees. "Perhaps. But in future..."

Tears were streaming down Lily's face, and her red hair was matted to her head. Her eyes were frantic, and she had reached behind her to clutch at the crib's side rail. She looked as though her grip were the only thing keeping her upright. "Please," she moaned. "Please have mercy... not my son... my son..." 

As if in response, Harry chose that moment to whimper softly, sensing his mother's distress. The soft sound drew Voldemort's attention, and he moved forward toward the baby. "Avada Kedavra," he intoned, not even sparing a glance to the woman's body when it fell. He stood over the child, looking down on the infant prophesied to be his downfall. 

It would have to be perfect, the boy's death. Such an opponent was not one to be swept aside like the others; enemy or not the... child... was worthy of some modicum of respect. He pointed his wand carefully at the boy's head, brushing aside messy bangs that mimicked his father's. The child had silenced itself, looking up somberly into Voldemort's eyes, as though it, too, sensed the sanctity of the moment. The man smiled softly. It was a pity, really, that this had to be done. Such an intelligent boy, and those startlingly green eyes appeared to know the secrets of one's soul. Fitting, really, that they were the same color as the Killing Curse.

He spoke the incantation softly and watched the light travel the few millimeters to the child's head.

And continued to watch in startled amazement as the curse hit skin and rebounded, turning back on it's original trajectory!

With a shouted oath, the Dark Lord threw himself to the left, tossing up a futile shielding charm in an effort to protect himself. He landed hard, shaking the hardwood floor below him, and remained there, panting. It was impossible - no one survived the Killing Curse. No one. It was the ultimate doom - there was a reason it was considered the worst of the Unforgivables. It was impossible to escape, provided it was aimed correctly, absolutely impossible, and this boy had survived!

Voldemort stood slowly, taking the time to cast a cleaning charm on his robes to rid them of any dust or wrinkles, and stared at the boy. Who was staring back.

They stood like that for a considerable time, observing each other. There was nothing particularly noteworthy about the baby. Or its crib. Or the room. It had simply... survived. As though it were immortal.

It was that thought that finally drove Voldemort to action. He could respect that, certainly. And if the child had a secret, an ability that Voldemort himself lacked, then it would never do to let it pass him by.

"Morsmordre," he whispered, eyes still on the silent child. A quiet 'pop' announced the arrival of his follower. He turned to the man, whose sallow face showed signs of muted shock at his lord's disheveled and surprised appearance. "Severus," Voldemort said. "Take the child-"

"Lily's?" the man interrupted.

"Yes." Voldemort's tone was sharp, rebuking his second for the interruption. "But she is dead."

Severus inclined his head silently, face showing no emotion at the news. 

"Take the child, Severus, take him back to the Manor. Give him to Bartemius; he finds children amusing."

"Certainly, my Lord," Severus replied. "May I inquire as to the reason for this care-taking?"

Troubled eyes met black. "He survived, Severus. He survived, when we cannot."

A soft inhale met his words. Severus nodded and reached into the crib, lifting gently the body of Harry James Potter. "Barty will be delighted, my Lord," he murmured. He Apparated out, his departure followed closely by that of Voldemort's. 

Godric's Hollow was left deserted once again, the wind whistling a mournful tune and the owls hooting hopefully in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this chapter has remained unchanged, but the prologue (what is now chapter 1) is new.

The door to the meeting chamber burst open, the slam of the door on the wall echoing shockingly loud in the stunned silence that was left in its wake. A wall of white masks faced the entryway, unmoving. Above them all sat the Dark Lord, face stony, glaring out at the intruder in the entryway.

"Whoops," said Harry. "Pardon me. Sorry to interrupt." He sidled through the doorway, sliding along the wall sheepishly behind the gathered Death Eaters. "Don't mind me - carry on!" From behind him slipped a tall, lithe man, smirking faintly as he strode into the room and joined the pack. 

"Crouch," someone greeted quietly. Voldemort's fingers tapped quickly at the arm of his armchair and he scowled, but he waited for the soft murmurs to die down before speaking.  
"If we might continue?" He spoke softly, but the sibilant hiss of his voice made his displeasure quite clear. (should probably continue meeting here, but don't really feel like it right now... Do so later)

When the meeting finally wrapped up and the gathered revolutionaries were slowly trickling out of the room, Harry pushed off from the back wall he'd been leaning on and wove his way up to the front, to where his Lord was still sitting. When he reached the simple throne, the boy swept into an elaborate bow, eventually falling into prostration with his head at the Dark Lord's feet. Without moving from his position, Harry began to speak. "I beg your pardon, my Lord, and offer my deepest regrets. I had not realized that your meeting was still progressing. If I had, I never would have entered - it was not my intention to disrupt your speech." 

Voldemort snorted softly, just barely loud enough to reach the ears of the young man before him. "Rise," he said, pursing his lips and looking down his nose at the boy. "I have no use for fals pleasantries or respect. Better that you disregard protocol completely than make a mockery of it. I have little patience as it is." 

Harry rose from his bow with much grace and no small flourish, but remained kneeling, smirking up at the Dark Lord. "If you insist, sir. I merely thought that you might appreciate the others seeing you exert some small measure of control over me. You do complain about my lack of respect rather often." 

"And your sarcastic fakery hardly counts as any sort of respect. Besides, my followers are well aware of the power I hold over. If they choose to forget it, that is their problem, not mine. But they hardly need your bad example, much less worse than you already act." He leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "Now. What was it that was so important that you felt the need to break into my meeting to gain my attention?" At Harry's offended look, he elaborated. "Yes, I am sure you knew of the meeting before you entered, boy. I didn't spend nearly seventeen years raising a fool." 

Harry nodded ruefully and climbed to his feet. "No," he said. "You didn't. There's been news." He looked around. "Has Severus spoken to you recently?" 

Voldemort shook his head. "He is currently at an Order meeting. We can fill him in later, if necessary. I take it Barty already knows?" 

"He's the one who brought this to my attention. Actually, Sev probably already knows, as well. The Order has apparently decided to make our revolution an international affair - they're beginning to recruit in and around the Salem Institute in America, and have already gained quite a few recruits. Merlin knows what business they think they have in British affairs, but that's Americans for you. I have to say, though, that this opens up the door to a fairly large increase in numbers - potentially on both sides, if we take advantage of it."

Voldemort raised a thin eyebrow. "Go on."

"Well, they don't seem to have gotten across the country yet. I doubt we'll have much luck on the East Coast, what with the propaganda Dumbledore has no doubt been spreading." Harry smirked smugly and stretched before continuing. "But if we start on the west, especially in LA, we could get a real following."

"Additionally, if we set up a base it would be another hideout that, conveniently enough, the Order and the Ministry have no jurisdiction over," Voldemort broke in. "If they send in English aurors, they'll only be digging their own grave," he continued. "Excellent idea. Would you suggest anyone in particular to be placed on this job?"

Harry scratched his head and closed his eyes, running through all of the higher-ups they had available. "Well..." he began slowly. "I know this probably wasn't what you were thinking of, but Sanguini would probably be a good choice. There's quite a sizable and underrepresented vampire population in America, especially in California. If we could get them to join us, they would be powerful allies. And I'm sure that they would appreciate the chance to gain power. They aren't even recognized as magical beings, can you believe it?"

Voldemort was nodding slowly, working through it in his head. "Yes," he said. "That is indeed a good idea. The demons, too, would likely side with their British fellows. Sanguini will definitely go, as will his friend. What was his name? The demon from the Miquot clan?"

"Yeah, I remember him. Kulak, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Kulak will go with you as well-"

Harry's eyes widened and he held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa, let's stop there for a second. You? As in me? As in, I'm going?"

Voldemort smiled beatifically. "Yes, boy. I think that this will be an excellent premiere mission, don't you?"

Harry didn't respond, his eyes and mouth both wide.  
"We'll, it's not as though you'll e recognized in California, is it? Not to mention, a simple recruitment shouldn't be too difficult. Unless you would rather not..."  
"No!" Harry was quick to reassure. I'd love to! I was only surprised by the quick decision."  
"Good," Voldemort said decisively. "This shall be your test run. If you are successful, I have plans to increase your involvement in future missions. As my heir, I think it is past time that you take a larger leadership role in the Circle."

\- - -

When Harry entered his chambers, he was met with a less-than-exuberant shout of disgruntlement, but he couldn't figure out where it had come from.

“Hey, Barty,” he called back. “Where are you?”

“Over here.” The voice came from behind the door to the library. Harry took off his cloak and hung it by the door before strolling over and peeking through the entryway.

“What are you doing here? OI thought you hated Sev’s study. ‘Rubbish books on rubbish topics’, you said.”

A dust covered Bartemius Crouch Jr. emerged from behind a leaning bookshelf to Harry’s left, the thumb of falling books sounding in his wake. Harry smirked. “Merlin’s balls, Sev’s going to kill you. What in Salzaar’s name have you been doing here?”

“Oh, shut up,” Barty scowled. “It isn’t my fault. Lucius needs some book on Veritaserum, and Severus hasn’t organized this bloody library in any way that makes sense. If he’s upset, it’s his own fault, and he can just go bugger himself.”

Harry’s eyes lit up at the opening. “Actually, Barty, I think he’ll be a bit too busy buggering you,” he teased wickedly. “Besides, can’t you use your magic and summon the thing?”

Barty scowled at Harry again. “You know full well the answer to that,” he snipped, and went off again in search of the tome.

Harry did, in fact, know why Barty was having such difficulty. Severus, in his ever-present paranoia in regards to his precious books, had cast extensive protective magic over his personal library. Anti-apparition wards, anti-flame charms, and spells to keep everyone but his partner and his charge out of the room were only the tip of the iceberg. In fact, the workspace within it (a private potions laboratory) was one of the most secure locations within the manor, with the exception of only the Dark Lord’s quarters and meeting room.

Harry stood for a while and listened to his father figure further mutilate the organization of the library before yawning widely.

“Ugh… I think I’m going to turn in,” he announced. “I’m dead tired, and I’ve got a meeting early tomorrow to talk to some bloke about a mission.”

“All right,” Barty called absently. “Have fun.”

Shaking his head with a rueful smile, Harry wandered out of the library and into his bedroom. Not even bothering to strip or change, he headed straight towards the bed, collapsing onto its queen-sized glory and stretching out with a groan of relief. He was asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting for a few days there. I started hand-writing this, and typing it all up is taking me forever. I’ll have more for y’all tomorrow, but in apology I posted the beginning of the next chapter, as well!
> 
> Also, to answer Emma's question, Harry will be (is) on the evil side, but isn't necessarily evil himself - it sort of depends on your POV. He keeps Voldemort from being as terrible, but Harry isn't really good, either, so... it'll get cleared up in later chapters, don't worry!

The expedition team stood gathered in the small parlor, the bulk of their number and equipment nearly filling the small room, and Severus scowled as he was forced to sidle around a stack of shrunken trunks. Harry smirked, enjoying his father’s discomfort, and leaned against the marble fireplace they had gathered around. 

“So,” he said, “the Dark Lord sent you in to see us off? How sentimental!” He raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps he has a heart after all, letting you see us children off like this.”

Draco snorted softly. “Only a black one, Harry. I doubt Sev here is enjoying himself. We ‘immature brats’ make life much too disorganized and unpredictable for his tastes.”

“Indeed,” said Severus. “Now, if I may?” Looking around at the assembled men, he took out his wand and waved it at each of them in succession, ensuring that all their notice-me-not charms had been cast appropriately. One by one, he approved them, but when he reached Kulak he sighed. “The charm will not be strong enough for you, Miquot,” he said flatly. 

The ___ demon stared at him for a moment, then said, “What?”

“Your horns,” Severus snapped. “They stand out too much to be concealed properly by a glamour. Not to mention, I have no doubt one of these dunderheads will forget that they are there and end up having you knock something over with them.”

“Huh,” said Kulak. “So… no hiding, then?”

Severus stiffened in irritation, but before he could reply, Rodolphus cut in. “Can’t have that, Kulak, mate,” he said, stepping between the demon and the irate man before they could come to blows (figuratively speaking, of course). “Remember, muggles aren’t used to demons walking around all over the place. You’ll scare them.”

“Which, although it may be entertaining, won’t exactly endear us to the locals.” Draco moved forward and scowled at them. “Yes, yes, we all know, so now that that scintillating explanation is out of the way, do you mind letting Severus tell us how we’ll be avoiding mass panic? Please?”

Sev inclined his head in thanks. “One of you will need to ensure that a Disillusionment charm is cast on him whenever you’re around muggles,” he explained. “All of him, not just the horns. It will be easier to pass off any accidents as a fluke than trying to explain why that giant over there has translucent devil horns.” 

Kulak sighed dejectedly. “I hate being invisible,” he muttered. “I never know if you guys will be able to turn me back again. It isn’t like I can do it myself.”

Rodolphus reached up and patted his shoulder reassuringly, though the effect was muted by the fact that the demon was a good foot taller than the man was. “Don’t you worry. Between the three of us, one of us will be sure to get you visible again. And if not, you can just ask Severus here!”

Severus didn’t respond to that statement.

“Are you sure we want to?” asked Draco. “I don’t know… my neck is started to ache from looking up so much.”

Harry jabbed a sharp elbow into his side. “Ow!” Draco cried.

“Oh, shut up and be nice, you ponce,” Harry said. “Kulak was kind enough to offer his assistance in navigating the American west coast. Don’t piss him off.”

Severus cleared his throat. “If you gentlemen would be so kind as to let me finish, we do need to get going.” His tone was getting waspish; Harry shut up.

“Thank you. Now, as you might recall, your mission is to recruit support only. Physical reinforcements are ideal, but an agreement not to side with Dumbledore and his forces will be adequate if this proves to be impossible. No interaction with the muggles unless absolutely necessary. As Kulak has informed us, the magical community in the Americas is much less organized then that of Europe-”

“-bloody savages-”

“-and as such, there may not be one specific leader to certain groups you will be targeting,” Severus continued, speaking louder but ignoring the snarky blond. “If you are unable to locate one, attempt to sway the strongest or most influential members of their clans – that ought to be enough to win over a majority. Wizarding blood is weaker in America, as well, so don’t expect to come across nearly as many wizards as you might in the UK.”

“Fantastic,” Harry cut in. “Can we go now?”

Severus’s stare could have frozen fire. “Silence, brat,” he snapped. “Or would you rather anger the Dark Lord because you neglected to listen to his orders?”

Harry fell silent, but also fell into a sulking pout with his arms crossed, giving off the impression of a young toddler denied his dessert. Severus ignored him.

“One of you is to report back regularly. I suggest you designate a day of the week to do so, so as not to accidentally… forget. As leader, Harry, I will hold you responsible for any failure to do so. ” A meaningful eyebrow raised in the youth’s direction. “You will be focusing on the major groups – demons, werewolves, and vampires, primarily – and ideally any introductions and negotiations should be completed within six months. As soon as possible, regardless. Now, you’ll be flooing into the magical section of the British Consulate in Los Angeles, as this was the closest secure location to the Hellmouth. Do try not to attract too much undue attention; it would be preferable to avoid Dumbledore’s notice for as long as possible.” Severus handed a pot of floo powder to Rodolphus. “I take it you have already said your goodbyes, so… we shall be in contact.”

Hearing the dismissal, the men in front of him stooped to lift their belongings and formed a line to the fireplace. Taking the last spot in line, Harry sidled up to his father. Severus’s face was completely blank, a sure-fire sign of Occlumency to prevent his emotions from becoming too embarrassing. Harry smiled. “Hey, Dad,” he said softly. “It isn’t as if this is the first time I’ll be gone for a few months, you know. I’ll be fine.”

Severus inclined his head. “You will.” It wasn’t a question, but rather an order. Harry’s smile morphed into a grin and he gave his father a one-armed hug. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he walked over to the fireplace, where the last of his friends was just disappearing. 

“Talk to you Saturday,” he called, stepping into the green flames. He dropped the powder, shouted “American British Consulate!” and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, I didn't actually invent Kulak. He's a member of the Buffy-verse; you can find a pic and info here: http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Kulak_of_the_Miquot_Clan

Green flames in the American fireplace swirled and spun suddenly, and a jet of light ejected a rumpled Harry Crouch roughly onto the hardwood floor. The young man landed with a thump and a tumble, but he rolled smoothly and leapt to his feet, wand out and aimed to face any potential threats. However, the only opposition he faced was a hearty snigger.

“Really, Harry?” Draco chortled. “You still haven’t managed to stick the landing?”

Kulak scowled. “Please do not make fun of him for dealing badly with the magical fireplace. As you will recall, I was unsuccessful as well.”

Draco nodded his acquiescence, but rolled his eyes. “Yes, that is true. However, this was your second time using the floo network. Harry, on the other hand, uses it on a near-daily basis, and has done since he was quite young. One would think that he’d be able to keep his robes clean, at the very least, if not achieve a smooth dismount.”

Glaring at his friend, Harry peeked down at his clothes. The dust and ash that covered them stared mockingly back. “Evanesco,” he hissed, and got to his feet. “All right,” he said. “Enough ribbing. Kulak, you mentioned that you have a good place for us to stay?” 

The yellow-green demon nodded solemnly. “Yes,” he said. “The Bar and Bite Club. It’s a lot like your Leaky Cauldron – that is the name of the place I stayed, right?” His companions nodded. “Bar and Bite also has rooms above its seating area.”

“Excellent,” Rodolphus said. “Shall we? I’d like to drop off our trunks and free up my hands, and a decent drink wouldn’t go amiss, either.” He grinned rakishly. “Got to get acclimated to American culture, and all that.”

Glancing around, Harry nodded. “Yes, we should definitely go get checked in,” he said. “We need to set up a proper base, and a few of us can start asking around while we’re there.” He turned suddenly to Kulak. “This is a magical establishment, right?”

Kulak nodded quickly. “Yeah, of course. I don’t usually stay anywhere else.” He gestured to his spikes.

“Great,” said Draco. “Now if we could stop talking about it and go? I need to set up my closet properly, and that takes time.”

Everyone nodded, but nobody moved.

“Uh, Kulak?”

“Yeah?”

“We need you to show us where we’re going. We can’t Apparate ourselves there until we know where it is.”

“Oh,” responded Kulak, eloquently. “Follow me.”

\---

The Bar and the Bite Club was not at all like the Leaky Cauldron. At all. Unlike the old British pub, with its quiet wooden furniture and aged air, the American club was loud, bright, and crowded.


End file.
